A better understanding of the function of molecular chaperones in mediating protein folding is of fundamental biological interest, but may also contribute to better understanding of some diseases such as cancer. Jim Rothman's department is leading in the field of molecular chaperones and catalyzed protein folding (see application), and is thus the ideal place for training in this area. It is my belief that doing post- doctoral work in this outstanding laboratory is a unique chance to learn state of the art techniques and approaches in structure-function studies of chaperones, cell biology, and protein chemistry, which will be highly valuable for my research career.